Sickness
by CreativeStrive1025
Summary: Naruto comes down with something and Sasuke goes to take care of him. Will Love blossom or has it already? Or maybe Naruto's just screwed, literally. Oneshot. SasuNaru.


**Title: Sickness**

**Author: Me**

**Rating: M**

**Fandom: Naruto**

**Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy)**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Beta: Troubled- Spirit --Thankies Twin!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **

**oOo**

It was a beautiful morning in the small city of Konoha. The birds were chirping merrily, the shops were being open to greet the many waiting costumers, and a few children ran along the streets playing tag among themselfs. It was sure to be a wonderful day; not to hot, not to cold. The prefect kind of weather for training, or so Sasuke thought considering he could then spend the entire day with his idiot.

Currently he stood waiting with Sakura -Kami help him-, who was talking about a date next weekend and Sasuke seemingly ignored every word, even Kakashi had even shown up by now with a simple "Yo." It wasn't like Naruto to be late by any means.

– – – –

"What do you mean his sick?" Sasuke voice was skeptical, like part of him wouldn't believe the words being told to him. It wasn't like he cared anyway, he was just wondering.

Kakashi merely shrugged, not even bothering to lift eyes from his beloved book within his hands. Kami -and much to the surprise Sasuke- only knows the god damn thing is filled with porn. "That's what I've been told. Naruto is seemingly sick." he replied cooly under the death glare from the Uchiha.

That wasn't like the idiot, Naruto never got sick. Hell, he could stand in the cold rain for a day and even fall asleep in it and be fine, while others would have a horrible fever. In conclusion, The Uchiha wasn't buying it. Sakura though had no problem excepting that she got the day to train alone -Kakashi doesn't usual pay attention to them- with her dearest Sasuke-kun.

"Oh. Well. Best let him rest. Come on Sasuke! You can train with me." The bubble gum pink haired girl all but squealed at the words. "It'll be fun!" she added with one of him best seductive smiles.

Sasuke wanted to gag, or simply stab himself in the eye with a Kunai. It wasn't that he hated Sakura; he just couldn't stand her hanging all over him. For Gods sake, couldn't anyone tell he was gay? Most people would think staring at Naruto's ass would be considered gay, but these damn idiot fan girls always made some excuse for it. It almost made Sasuke twitch, at the very thought.

"Hn. I'm leaving." He's voice was cold, simple with an under lying tone of _'you-fucking-try-and-stop-me-and -I'll-rip-your-eyes-out'. _Not even Kakashi dared to interfere, though the book was beginning to take an interesting turn and nothing would stop him from a good reading of guy on guy action.

"Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura called after him, pouting deeply as her innersole began cussing the damn Uchiha for leaving her. But hey, this was Sakura; she wasn't going to give up that easily as she turned to follow him.

"Sakura, go get me a cup of tea with a rare hand picked herb which you can find over there somewhere." Kakashi spoke without looking, finger pointed in a random direction. "I want it within 30 minutes; I would hurry if I was you."

Sakura looked like she had seen a ghost. "But Sensei, that's going to take forever, What about Sasuke-kun, and Naruto?" Her protests fell on empty ears and she sighed unfathomably before heading off to search. She never noted the small smirk being formed behind the mask, nor did she even bother to ask what _kind _of herb.

– – – – –

Sasuke idly strolled down the open street, which in turn held many shops and people browsing the stores for something they might like. Weaving through the crowd of ogling fan girls, in that were much younger then he was, Sasuke made his way toward the well known location of Naruto's Apartment. It wasn't to far away from were he was now and even so he could note the surroundings changing from average class to a bit lower. He often wondered what Naruto saw in the place, but after being within his small house he understood the cozy home feeling it held. Nothing like his large estate, which only held painful memories.

Glancing up at the large building in front of him with his normal expressionless face, Sasuke noted Naruto's apartment which was set high up on the third floor. It was to big of a height for a normal person without using stairs, but nothing for a Shinobi as Sasuke used chakra pressured steps to jump up and land expertly on the edge of the window seal. He was use to this sort of thing. Carefully he pushed open the small window -that always seemed unlocked, except for that one time he made Naruto a little mad and was stuck out in the rain- and stealthily slipped inside.

Coming face to face with the living room, Sasuke examined the place he already knew so well. From the beat up sofa to the scuffed up entertainment unit, Sasuke seemed to know it by heart. Naruto's home was surprisingly always clean. He didn't have the best of furniture or equipment, but none the less he took care of it like it was the most valued thing. That caused Sasuke to let a small and barely noticeable smile take his lips.

Working his way through the small flat, the raven haired man came upon the bedroom. Inside sat a little dresser that was modestly decorated with a picture of their team, along with the few extras of Naruto and himself. To the west of that was a small window, which even the Uchiha with his delicate and fragile body could not fit through. Across from the dresser on the other side pushed up against a wall was a double bed, accompanied by a small-scaled night stand next to it. The double bed was almost bare; except for a few pillows, a messed up blanket and a sleeping blonde.

"Dobe. What are you doing?" The Uchiha sighed to himself as he moved through the doorway and into the room before taking his place at the side of Naruto's bed. Kakashi wasn't kidding, Naruto even looked sick. His face was flushed with a red tint that didn't suit his un-normal pale skin. God, he was almost as pale as Sasuke. His hair was messed up; lying across the pillow he currently had his head upon. Both arms were wrapped around himself, no doubt in a lame attempt to keep warm with how high his fever seemed to be with a blanket pooled at his waist. Naruto only seemed to be in his boxers, which even made Sasuke smirk lightly. The light panting from the blonde boy though, reminded the Uchiha that something needed to be done.

'_Great. I get to take care of the sick idiot.' _Sasuke thought un-amusingly as he stalked to the bathroom in order to gather a few things that he would need in his effort to make Naruto feel better.

– – – – –

One hour later, Sasuke sat on the side of the mattress, looking down at Naruto who was now lying upon his back. This of course was after Naruto slapped him in a daze, thinking he was being molested, then tried to call him mother with a small attempt to snuggle, and then once again slapping him before passing back out. Sasuke rubbed his cheek at the mere thought; Naruto was a good hitter when sick.

Sasuke had managed to bring the fever down some with a few medications he found and a simple apply of a cool rag to his forehead. He briefly remembered his mother performing this once when he was sick, but the memory was quickly shook away from his mind. Naruto seemed to be gathering his color back as well, his skin returning to the normal tan while his breathing seemed to even out for the most part.

Casually reaching up to brush a few strands of hair from the sleeping blondes face, Sasuke smiled. It wasn't a fake one either, a true smile that only showed it self a few times that was presented slowly onto his lips. Naruto simply did that to him; he broke right through his chilled exterior and into warm his heart back up. The hand dropped to caress his cheek with light, feathery touches that made Naruto shift slightly, but more to him then away.

"Sasuke" Was Naruto dreaming of him? Why else would he be calling his name when he wasn't even conscious was beyond him, yet he wondered what exactly was running through the blondes head. "Sasuke" He repeated it, this was beginning to interest the raven haired man.

"Hm. What dobe?" he asked softly, voice low and almost orgasmic as his hand slipped to trail down the side of Naruto's jaw and then neck lightly. The boy was asleep right? What's the worst he could do?

"Stop molesting me in my sleep." Naruto replied with a slight irritated tone, his hand coming up to lock around Sasuke's wrist as he opened crystal clear blue eyes to glare.

Sasuke wanted to laugh, why? Because it was funny. Naruto was still dreaming right? He wasn't awake, maybe Naruto slapped him a little too hard and now he was hearing things. Closing his eyes for a moment he reopened them to stare at the glaring blonde who was indeed clearly aware of everything and the grip tightening of his hand proved it.

"Molesting you? Hn. Please, I could do better then you." There was a nauseated lilt to his voice in that was trying to hide the embarrassment he felt at the moment for being caught. His face gave off nothing but pure disgust, yet Naruto could see right through it as a bright grin worked onto his lips.

"Oh Whatever, You love me Uchiha, don't give me that." Naruto pulled the hand in his grasp up to his lips, pressing them against the palm of his delicate and smooth hand. Sasuke rolled his eyes with a light sigh. "So you came to take care of me? Must say, I didn't expect it."

There was no reply, just a bored stare from the raven haired man as his eyes trailed over Naruto's features. Eyes in that were so dark and mysterious they seemed to be looking right through you at every moment. Onyx Eyes that could see into your soul, Naruto shivered noticeable at the thought, but Sasuke mistook it for being cold as he placed his hand over the gentle warm forehead.

'_Good, His fevers staying down' _The taller man thought as he noted Naruto to still be smiling at him. He grunted and looked away. "What are you smiling at idiot?" he asked, playing dense to the fact.

"You, of course. I think it's cute you care. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone the great Uchiha has a soft spot." The amusement filled voice popped in from the slowly recovering blonde as he turned onto his side and scooted backward away from the man sitting on the side of his bed. It was a silent offer; Sasuke could tell as he reached down and removed his shoes skillfully. Next he turned back, crawling onto the bed next to the blonde and falling gracefully on his side as well, starring into the blue depths watching him.

"You know I don't really care what they think." His voice was softer then usual, losing the cold tone that was standard. Naruto took that moment to nod and shift closer, snuggling into the warmth Sasuke's body seemed to offer with his head buried under the taller mans chin, as two strong arms were draped around his tan shoulders.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." Naruto's voice faded at the last second as he nuzzled his boyfriend of three months neck softly, enjoying the feeling of him being close.

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke muttered under his breath as a reply, pulling the smaller boy closer to his chest.

"I think we should tell them."

The last statement caused Naruto to freeze, his voice forcing out a struggled, "What?" Wasn't it Sasuke that said it would be better not too and now he wanted to come out about their relationship? That confused Naruto to some extent though made him happy as well. "What do you mean teme, I thought-" As Naruto moved his head to glance up he was caught off guard by a pair of soft lips against his own, stopping any protests or concerns he might have had. The kiss was gently and sweet, drawn out to seem like it lasted a few hours, which in reality was only a few seconds. Both broke the kiss with a light inhale breath of oxygen, before exhaling at almost the exact time, mixing the warm air.

"I changed my mind; I don't care what they think. You belong to me" Sasuke voice sent a spark right to the pit of his stomach before coming straight back to his heart. He smiled vividly, tapping the taller man on the nose playfully.

"Oh, I do? Since when? I thought you could do better then me teme?" The playfulness caused Sasuke

to smirk, hands skimming up over skin covered, well built muscles upon Naruto's back. There went another shiver at the mere contact of Sasuke's cool hands against his warm flesh.

"Nah, I'll keep you around. Your better then most" It was equally playfully as Naruto pouted and gently punched Sasuke's clothed chest.

"Teme"

"Dobe"

There was a pause where neither said anything, instead just starred at one another, being lost in the depths of each others eyes. Everything seemed to still for a brief moment.

"Ya' know. I love you." Naruto was the first to speak with his kind words, meaning each and every one of them. They came from his heart, almost the only thing he really had to give to the Uchiha in which he didn't already have.

Sasuke plainly starred for a few minutes longer, as if trying to get the blonde all riled up over it. It seemed to be working as Naruto started to fidget within his hold.

"Calm down, Dobe. You know the feelings mutual." He replied calmly with the slightest arrogant smirk that had Naruto glaring.

"You're a Jackass."

"Hm. If you say so" Sasuke was being such a so called _jackass _with his arrogant attitude, that Naruto thought he deserved another slap, though of course a little lighter this time. He couldn't ruin Sasuke's beautiful face could he?

– – – – –

The next morning Naruto seemed to be walking a little weirder, as if he was limping. All signs of sickness gone from him. Not that Sasuke would admit it, but all that hitting and such turned him on -if he wasn't already- and they had ended up in a _wrestling _match, and of course the great Uchiha came out on top, literally. So, now while Naruto dealt with the pain of walking after _wrestling_ a good five to six times last night, Sasuke got to walk just fine while holding his blondes hand. Yep, they decided to come out after that and to say they were getting a few strange looks was to say the least. Naruto was somewhat dreading Sakura at the moment.

Sasuke noted Naruto's discomfort with walking and damn it, Naruto was just too cute to let him suffer. Before he, himself knew what was going on, he had stepped in front of the boy and knelt down with a grumbled, "get on." Seeing as he got no reaction from the boy he used the hand still in his possession to tug the blond. The unaware of tug got Naruto to fall a little ungracefully onto his back with a loud yelp of surprise, causing Sasuke to smirk as he took hold of his lover's tights and hauled him up. Immediately, Naruto's arms wrapped around his neck tightly enough to hold himself up, but not enough to choke Sasuke.

"Teme! I can walk just fine!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke began his trip once again to meet their teacher and fellow team member, wincing only slightly to the noise next to his ear.

"Shut up, dobe. You can barely stand. Enjoy my kindness while you can, I was the one that caused you the pain." It was a simple reply and totally the truth, yet Naruto's face flushed a crimson red at the comment and fell silent, for once.

The rest of their travel was a silent one, except for the stares and quiet murmurs from the people in the street. Naruto had calmed his blush somewhat and laid his head down on Sasuke's shoulder, allowing the taller man to carry him without protest. Gentle, tanned fingers played with the collar of Sasuke's navy blue shirt, trailing over the skin of his neck to amuse him self in the silent trip and a few times he sore the Uchiha purred from the touch. Must be his mind acting up, Sasuke did not purr.

Upon reaching the regular meeting spot, both boys found Kakashi to, surprisingly, reading his damn book under the tree. It seemed as if he decided to come early, for once in his life. Raising his head to glance in their direction, Kakashi noted their position and a smirk once again seemed to form under the mask.

"Good. You're here." he stated, closing his book after carefully marking the page and stood up from his spot. "I was wondering when you two were going to come out about your relationship, about time." he stated and sent Naruto into shock, while Sasuke merely looked bored.

"Hn. Whatever." Sasuke reply was calm and un-emotional.

"WHAT?" Naruto's was not, and he even jumped causing himself to fall off Sasuke, only grabbing the Uchiha's midnight black hair which hauled him to the ground as well, Not very gracefully either.

"Fuck!" Sasuke hissed, finding himself between Naruto's legs with his ass on the ground and his back on Naruto's chest. His head was suddenly hurting from the pull as he reached up to see if any hair was actually ripped out, luckily it was fine.

"Ahh! Get off. My ass! Get off!" Naruto was now screaming, causing the onyx eyed man to pull off him quickly onto his knees and look down. Naruto, not being the brightest bulb, tried to sit up quickly and just yelped again before falling back to the ground. "My ass hurts." he groaned.

Sasuke sighed loudly before muttering, "Baka."

Kakashi took that moment to break out into chuckling at the situation. "Well, I can see letting you go to him kept you two busy."

Naruto flushed completely, before he started yelling from his spot about Kakashi being a pervert and to shut up. Sasuke settled to turn slightly pink across the checks and silently will it away. None of them seemed to notice that Sakura never showed her face.

– – – –

Sakura knew she should have gone to find that herb instead of following Sasuke. That was a bad idea. She sat still, blinking down at the city from her spot of sitting on the edge of Naruto's bedroom window. _'Maybe I was dreaming, I mean Sasuke and Naruto? Together and doing-" _Her thoughts trailed off as a nice sized blush worked it self across her face. Raising her hand to bite at a perfectly manicured nails, she sighed. "But Damn, It was hot to watch."


End file.
